


Among the Stalagmites

by ArcticLucie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: Scott and Reyes share a moment after High Noon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more cerebral than smutty, but it's still got some sizzle to it.

A stalactite holds tightly to the ceiling fearing one wrong move could send its whole world collapsing down around it. Or perhaps that’s just how Scott felt in the moment as he held tight to Reyes, his senses sharping to a fine point where lips ghosted hot and primed right over his pulse point. He wondered if Reyes could feel it, the beat of his heart, the vulnerability coursing through him as his back collided with the jagged rock wall.

_If you can’t run from it, use it._

And he could. Having the Charlatan as an ally would come in handy, and Reyes had already proven his worth in that regard, despite the obvious lies. But Scott had unraveled that thread long before Reyes stepped out of the shadows. Reyes had made it too easy for him, and Scott could use that weakness, those feelings, to his advantage. But he wouldn’t.

Because a stalagmite _might_ someday reach the ceiling, and he knew which one he’d rather be. 

In his case the ceiling stood for something metaphorical, hope for the future, for something better. And yes, others had labeled him an idealist on occasion—a dreamer—but he liked the idea of having to journey across dark space in defiance of all the odds before he found his _Someone_ to love, Someone who made his knees go weak and wobbly. Someone who could set his skin on fire using only the heat in their eyes and the saccharine dripping from a silver tongue.

Fucking Shena.

“You have bad taste in men.”

“The worst.”

But he didn’t. Not really. Not back home. No, not _home_ , back in the Milky Way, in his previous life, the one that no longer existed. Everyone he’d ever been with had died centuries ago, all his exes and one-night stands, his first crush, his first kiss, his first time….

“How do you get these damn things off?” Reyes huffed, pulling back as he struggled to unlatch Scott’s armor. He had a wrinkle in his brow, bottom lip caught between teeth as he concentrated.

Scott wanted to comment on how adorable he looked. He’d never seen Reyes flustered before, bested by latches on armor, but he resisted because he had other things on his mind. “You can’t seem to get me out of my clothes fast enough.”

A spark of amusement played in golden eyes and one side of Reyes’s mouth perked up into an impish grin. “Can you blame me?”

No, he really couldn’t. Scott popped a latch, the hissing sound of decompression drowned out by mutual laughter. “Better?”

“Much,” Reyes drawled, sidling back up to him, hand snaking underneath all his layers, and not just the ones on the outside.

The musty sulfur in the air had deadened Scott’s sense of smell and the echoing murmurs of voices bouncing off the damp rock had his head in a tizzy, but they couldn’t stop now. The darkened cave aided their cover among the stalagmites, and he’d be a liar if he said Reyes’s hostile takeover hadn’t done things to him, dangerous things that appealed to his most primal nature. Though he didn’t want to dwell on the reasons why.

His body shivered unwittingly when Reyes whispered his name, following it up with the flickering of his tongue against parting lips. Scott gasped when fingers encircled the base of his cock, and Reyes took it as invitation to dive right in, a frenzied flurry of uncoordinated kisses and half strokes under burdensome armor. Less than ideal, but they’d make it work.

They’d gone slow the first time, the pads of Scott’s fingers memorizing umber skin between languid kisses on the dock under the haze of a Kadaran sunset mixed with six hundred year old whiskey. He hadn’t been with anyone since he’d come out of cryo, and despite the color of his balls, slow and steady felt right in the moment. So they took their time, rutting together for what seemed like hours before they’d torn each other apart at the seams.

Time hadn’t afforded them the same luxury this go-round. They had minutes at best. But at least Reyes’s zipper proved easier to work than his armor. 

Scott had shucked off his gauntlets at some point, his clammy palms—yes, I know what that means, SAM!—searching for pay dirt under all of Reyes’s layers. And once he’d found his prize, he watched in awe as Reyes’s eyes fluttered shut, heard the way his breath caught on a strangled moan, felt the tremor in deft fingers as they pulsed around his own cock.

He wondered how many people had seen Reyes this way, so exposed, so blissfully undone. How many lovers had he fully let in? But that question and the ones sure to accompany it would have to wait for another time, for the lonely nights he’d spend staring out at the stars through his window on the Tempest, thoughts occupied by a man light-years away.

Oh how he dreaded the thought of leaving Reyes behind, but they had each other now.

Reyes had recovered enough to spiral kisses down his neck, a nip on his ear pulling Scott closer to the cliff’s edge. And he was ready, too ready, to follow Reyes down the mountain side, ready to leap into the unknown. And maybe that made him crazy, going all-in with someone like Reyes, with his bravado, his dirty tricks and twisted words, but the whole decision to come to Andromeda had labeled them all as Pretty Fucking Crazy. 

So he’d take this, the fingers tugging on his shaft, the heavy panting in his ear, the keening moans slipping from that wicked mouth, and even the goddamn smell of sulfur sure to linger on his skin. He’d take it all and he’d use it. He’d find them something to hope for, something to strive for, and maybe someday, after the feelings of new budding in his chest had blossomed into something more, the two of them might finally reach high enough to touch the ceiling up above.


End file.
